


What Happens in the Movie Theater Stays in the Movie Theater

by SolNiveAngelo (Mogadorian_Wolf)



Category: The Chronicles of Nick - Sherrilyn Kenyon
Genre: Dating, M/M, movie theaters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 06:33:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14490924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mogadorian_Wolf/pseuds/SolNiveAngelo
Summary: Nick walks in on their date





	What Happens in the Movie Theater Stays in the Movie Theater

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why these two struck me when Nick is mention to walk on a date, but it has. So I've decided to type it up without going back to check in the book.

Nick really doesn’t have the best of luck. The first time he got a ticket to a movie in actual theaters, he came across two classmates. He saw Bristol and Spencer making out in the back of the theater. He was almost tempted to walk back out, but he’d finally got a movie ticket and he wasn’t giving it up.

                He straightened his back and walked past them. It was easy to forget about them through the movie. After the movie, they caught him on the way out. Their faces paled. He held out his hands as he moved past them, “Not saying anything. Movie theater rules.”

                They looked at him in disbelief long enough for him to get out of there without a confrontation.


End file.
